Semper eadem
by FreakOnLeash
Summary: Po Voldemortově smrti se vytrácí nenávist a rivalita mezi Harrym a Dracem. Jak dopadne jejich vztah? Stanou se přáteli nebo i něčím víc?
1. I

Harry se vzbudil ve tři hodiny ráno zbrocený potem. Posadil se na posteli a zprudka oddechoval. Okamžik trvalo než si uvědomil, že se nic z jeho snu nestalo. Když se jeho dech uklidnil a srdce bušilo pomaleji, zamyslel se nad tím, co se mu zdálo. Vybavil se mu jasně bledý krvavý obličej rámovaný blonďatými vlasy vzhlížející k němu mrtvýma vytřeštěnýma očima. Zdálo se mu o tom, že Malfoy tehdy v umývárně Ufňukané Uršuly umřel... Už zase. Harry se se zatnutýma zubama snažil potlačit nutkavou potřebu jít zkontrolovat, zda je Malfoy v pořádku. Je zraněný a v bezvědomí, nevšiml by si ho. Ale někdo by Harryho mohl vidět, jak vychází z Dracovy ložnice. Jak by vysvětlil, co tam dělal? Musel by se přiznat k tomu, že se o Malfoye bojí?

Harry si byl velice dobře vědom, že trpí až obsesivní potřebou všechny ochraňovat. Dusil se vinou za smrt všech, které Voldemort zabil. Zároveň byl unavený z toho, že od něj všichni očekávali sílu a statečnost. Bylo mu špatně a bál se to dát najevo, protože by mohl všechny zklamat, o všechny přijít. V domě na Grimmauldově náměstí byl ale minimálně jeden člověk, kterému bylo mnohem hůř. Harryho myšlenky se opět zatoulaly Dracovým směrem. Jak mu asi bude, až se probudí? Jeho otec je mrtvý, matka u svatého Munga a on leží v domě svého někdejšího úhlavního nepřítele nemohoucí a bezbranný. Harry se rozhodl, že se mu bude snažit návrat do reality co nejvíce ulehčit.

Aniž by chtěl, vrátil se v myšlenkách k Bitvě o Bradavice. Poté, co zabil Voldemorta, se doslova brodil mrtvými těly do Velké Síně, kde byli shromážděni všichni zranění. Bylo jich tolik, že je nemocnice sv. Munga nebyla schopna pojmout. Molly tehdy navrhla, že se z bývalého sídla Fénixova řádu může stát dočasně útočiště pro raněné, které zvládnou ošetřit Harry a jeho přátelé. Nápad to byl vskutku spásný. Četné ložnice se zaplnily raněnými, kteří se díky Mollyiné laskavé péči a výborné kuchyni rychle zotavovali. Harry pomáhal paní Weasleyové, kde jen mohl. Umýval nádobí, vyměňoval obvazy, roznášel jídlo. Tušil, že starost o zraněné dává Molly možnost nemyslet tolik na Fredovu smrt. On sám cítil, že ho práce odvádí od traumatických vzpomínek. S o to větší silou ale zaútočily ve chvíli, kdy nastal klid. V noci Harryho zasáhla tíha minulosti jako řítící se vlak.

V tuto chvíli se pod křídly Molly Weasleyové zotavovala ze svých zranění Minerva McGonnagallová, kterou v létě čekala příprava nového školního roku v Bradavicích. V ložnici o patro výše se ještě stále neprobral Draco Malfoy. Dle lékokouzelníků Draco omdlel vyčerpáním, několik dní před Bitvou zřejmě nejedl a nespal, navíc byl krutě mučen. Molly mu připravovala vyživovací lektvary, jelikož v bezvědomí nebyl schopen přijmout pevnou stravu. Všichni (možná až na Rona) netrpělivě čekali, až se probudí.

Harry už do rána neusnul. Ať se snažil sebevíc, kdykoliv upadal do spánku, rozbušilo se mu srdce úzkostí. Nakonec byl tak vyčerpaný marnými pokusy usnout, že se rozhodl vstát, sejít dolů do kuchyně a uvařit si čaj. Když vešel do tmavé sklepní místnosti, zjistil, že Molly je také vzhůru. Pobíhala nervózně kolem plotny a připravovala na tácek čaj a sušenky. Její oči byly zarudlé a na tvářích měla zaschlé slzy. Harry se tiše posadil ke stolu.

"Dobré ráno, Molly," promluvil opatrně. Paní Weasleyová sebou škubla a chytila se za srdce.

"Á, Harry, dobré ráno, co že jsi vzhůru tak časně? Nemůžeš spát?" zahrnula ho otázkami a starostlivě si ho prohlížela.

"Ne," lhal Harry, "jen jsem se dnes vzbudil dříve, to se stává. A co vy? Děje se něco?" Molly znervózněla. Mávla rukou a nadechovala se, že odpoví, ale přerušil ji hlasitý nářek zeshora z jedné z ložnic. Harry se na ni zmateně podíval s otevřenou pusou. Někdo (a Harry tušil kdo) křičel bolestí. Mezi záchvaty bolesti bylo slyšet zoufalý pláč, Harrymu při tom zvuku tuhla krev v žilách. Molly si vyčerpaně sedla naproti Harrymu a složila hlavu do dlaní.

"V noci se probral a od té doby prožívá strašlivou bolest. Už jsem mluvila se , není sám, zjevně se jedná o jakousi kletbu, kterou seslal Voldemort prostřednictvím Znamení zla na Smrtijedy. Tahle kletba má propuknout v případě, že on sám zemře. Nikdo neví, jak jim pomoci, nic nezabírá, nevíme, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Ostatní Smrtijedi takhle trpěli asi dvacetčtyři hodin, někteří se dříve bolestí zbláznili, jeden se dokonce zabil...," zašeptala Molly. Harrymu pomalu docházel význam jejích slov. Malfoy nelidsky trpí a možná to nepřežije. Voldemort se tedy postaral o to, aby jeho služebníci příšerně trpěli nebo rovnou umřeli s ním. Harry byl v šoku a nechtěl uvěřit, že jim ten zmetek bude kazit život i po smrti.

"Musíme mu alespoň od bolesti ulevit, co to půjde. Podávám mu každé dvě hodiny lektvar a obkládám mu levou ruku studenými obklady. Představ si, že první, na co zeptal, když mohl mluvit, bylo, proč o něj tolik pečuji, když provedl tolik zlého," Molly zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou a smutně se pousmála. Harry zadržel dech.

"Co jste mu na to odpověděla?" zeptal se očekávajíc napjatě odpověď.

"No, samozřejmě to, že si péči zaslouží jako každý jiný. Jeho máma riskovala život, aby tě zachránila. To, že se o něj postarám, když nemůže ona, je to nejmenší," chytila při těch slovech Harryho ruku. Při dalším nářku sebou cukla a spěšně vstala. Chopila se připraveného čaje.

"Musím běžet, je čas na další lektvar," vychrlila cestou ke dveřím, ale Harry ji zadržel.

"Byla jste vzhůru celou noc, běžte si lehnout, já se o to postarám," sebral jí z rukou podnos.

"Ale, Harry, já vím, že ho nemáš vůbec rád, kdybych to nezvládala, můžu přece někoho poprosit o pomoc, třeba Hermionu," oponovala mu.

"Už jsem jasně řekl, Molly, běžte spát, nebudeme přece nikoho budit, to je nesmysl. Já to zvládnu," trval na svém. Molly ho ještě chvíli propalovala zkoumavým pohledem.

"Dobře, Harry, ale kdyby něco, klidně přijď. Tohle je lektvar, spolkne ho jen v případě, že nemá zrovna křeč a tohle je čaj, myslela jsem, že-" začala popisovat obsah tácku.

"Molly," oslovil ji Harry a propaloval ji pohledem.

"Už jdu," řekla a váhavě odcházela.

Když za sebou zavřela dveře ložnice, Harry se zhluboka nadechl a vydal se rychle po schodech nahoru. Najednou si nebyl tak jistý, že to zvládne. Molly tvrdila, že nemá Draca rád, snad se i bála, že by mu ublížil. Harry si uvědomil, že k Dracovi necítí nenávist, naopak cítil podivnou sounáležitost. Oba kvůli Voldemortovi trpěli jako psi, i když každý na jiné straně. Zastavil se před dveřmi do Dracovy ložnice, zaklepal a vzal za kliku. Z toho, co uviděl, se mu roztřásly ruce a málem upustil podnos. Odložil ho raději rychle na stolek u postele. Draco byl příšerně zpocený, měl mokré vlasy, bílou košili od pyžama měl přilepenou na kůži. Ležel na břiše, jednou rukou svíral polštář, druhou bušil pěstí do matrace a křičel v agónii do polštáře. Vůbec nevnímal okolí, obličej měl zabořený do polštáře a peřin, nebylo mu vidět do tváře. Harryho srdce vynechalo úder. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Čekal jen bezmocně, až Draco bude schopen ho vnímat a bude mu moci dát lektvar. Necítil se tady dobře, jakoby vnikl až příliš do soukromí jiného člověka. Nikdy Draca neviděl takhle zblízka, byl to zvláštní pocit. Přemýšlel, co by mu kromě lektvaru mohlo pomoci přežít tahle muka, když vtom se Dracovo tělo uvolnilo a pěst povolila sevření, jeho nářek přešel v pláč. Harry se naklonil a položil mu ruku na rameno. Cítil pod mokrou košilí, jak je Dracovo tělo rozpálené. Draco pohnul hlavou a upřel na něj oteklé oči. Harry ruku stáhl.

Když se Dracovi podařilo zaostřit pohled a uvědomil si, kdo se nad ním sklání, zatvářil se vyděšeně a chtěl se vzpřímit do sedu, klekl si na všechny čtyři, ale končetiny se mu neovladatelně roztřásly a on bezmocně padl zpět na postel.

"To je dobrý, nemusíš se bát, já jsem ti jen přišel dát lektvar a zase půdju," uklidňoval ho Harry a snažil se zamezit dalším jeho pokusům utéct. Zbytečně ho vyčerpávaly a pokud měla Molly pravdu, bude jeho utrpení trvat minimálně několik dalších hodin. Harrymu bylo v téhle situaci velice nepříjemně, ale nemohl odejít. Nechtěl, aby Draco umřel. Byly možná chvíle, kdy si to přál, ale ta doba už je dávno pryč.

"Po-ttere, co tady proboha děláš?" vydechl Malfoy unaveně ochraptělým hlasem a silou potlačoval pláč. Harry si podal sklenici s lektvarem z nočního stolku a sedl si na postel. Blonďák sledoval vyděšeně každý jeho pohyb.

"Molly se musela jít vyspat, byl jsem už vzhůru a tak jsem jí nabídl pomoc," vysvětloval překotně a snažil se nedat na sobě znát nervozitu.

"Nemusíš tu být, musí to pro tebe být dost na obtíž, já to zvlá-" zarazil se a jeho tělo se prohnulo v křeči. Obrátil se na záda a začal si drásat levé předloktí. Harry zahlédl na košili krev. Rozhodl se rychle jednat. Odložil lektvar, popadl Draca za zápěstí a přitiskl je k posteli. Napětím skoro ani nedýchal a čekal, až křeč přejde. Draco měl ale velkou sílu, i přesto, že byl smrtelně vyhublý. Aby ho Harry zvládl, sedl si na něj obkročmo a zatěžkal ho vlastním tělem. Po chvíli sebou Draco cukat přestal.

"Pottere, slez ze mě," zašeptal. Harry se přesunul na židli a mírně mu zčervenaly tváře. Draco zamrkal a unaveně si utíral pot z čela, štípal ho, jak mu tekl do očí. Harry vzal ručník, namočil jej ve studené vodě, kterou mu Molly připravila a utřel Dracovi opatrně čelo.

"Víš, opravdu tady nemusíš být," vyhrkl Draco rychle jakoby se bál, že ho znova přeruší bolest. Harry nevěděl, jak ho donutit, aby si s ním nedělal starosti a nesnažil se před ním hrát si na hrdinu. Věděl ale, že by se asi choval stejně, kdyby se jejich role vyměnily.

"Já chci," řekl jen prostě a zahlédl v Dracových očích úžas než se zavřely při dalším záchvatu. Harry musel opět Dracovi bránit vlastním tělem, aby si neublížil, jak sebou házel a drásal si ruku, kde Harry tušil epicentrum bolesti. Když ho Draco opět vnímal, sáhl rychle po lektvaru a přidržel ho Dracovi u úst. Ten se ho snažil vypít, ale rozkašlal se. Harry mu nadzvedl rukou hlavu. Draco po něm střelil vražedným pohledem. Když lektvar vypil, otočil se zády k Harrymu a prudce oddechoval. Harry si prohlížel svoji mokrou ruku, kterou se dotýkal Dracových vlasů a připadal si jako z jiného světa. Uvědomil si, že i on sám je zpocený námahou. Chtěl odejít, ale najednou se Dracovo dýchání začalo zrychlovat, párkrát zasténal a pak se pozvracel. Harry oběhl rychle postel z druhé strany a úzkostlivě Draca chytil za rameno. Draco se chtěl vytrhnout, ale zase se vyzvracel přes okraj postele Harrymu k nohou.

Harry ho jen hladil po mokrých vlasech a absolutně nevěděl, co má dělat. Připadal si k ničemu. Vždy když se Draco začal dávit, pomohl mu se nahnout přes okraj postele, aby se neudusil a mezi zvracením ho utěšoval. Když se zdálo být po všem, položil Draca na postel a donutil ho lehnout si na bok. Draco se pořád snažil ho odhánět, slabě ho odstrkoval rukou a něco mumlal, ale Harry se nenechal vyhnat. Věděl, že Draca nemůže nechat samotného. Mávl hůlkou a vyčistil podlahu. Rychlým accio přivolal jedno ze svých pyžam. Věděl, že se chystá udělat něco, co mu Draco do smrti nezapomene. Harry ale využil toho, že se nemohl bránit. Když zrovna nebyl v křeči, byl velice slabý. Harry ho obrátil na záda a jako malému dítěti mu začal svlékat propocenou košili. Draco byl jako hadrová panenka. Harry se zarazil když zahlédl zranění na jeho levém předloktí. Při tom pohledu se mu zhoupl žaludek. Bylo to něco jako spálenina a proleženina zároveň, navíc krvácela po tom, co ji Draco drásal nehty. Setřel opatrně krev a ránu obvázal, aby si ji Draco nemohl dráždit. Sáhl po své košili od pyžama a všiml si, že se Draco třese od hlavy k patě, co nejrychleji mu ji oblékl a chtěl mu sundat pyžamové kalhoty. Draco se začal bránit ze všech sil. Harry horečně přemýšlel, jak to udělat, aby mu mohl převléct i kalhoty. Přikryl ho peřinou a strčil pod ni ruce, aby mu kalhoty svlékl. Draco se už nebránil. Harry ho nemohl spatřit nahého, protože byl zakrytý. Buď to byl Draco schopen zkousnout a nebo byl příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby protestoval. Harry mu stáhl kalhoty a natáhl své tak, aby se ho co nejméně dotýkal. Všiml si, že jsou jeho kalhoty Dracovi žalostně krátké. Nemohl mu ani zapnout knoflíčky u košile, byla Dracovi prostě malá. Harry ho zakryl až po krk. Vyčerpaně si sedl vedle postele a položil si hlavu na kraj. Tohle bylo náročné ráno.


	2. II

Harryho vzbudil jemný dotek na rameni, byla tu Molly. Musel na chvíli usnout, zvedl unaveně hlavu a opatrně vstal.

"Harry, jak je možné, že spí?" zeptala se polekaně. Harry se zarazil, opravdu bylo v ložnici podivné ticho. Honem přiskočil k Dracovi, který ležel stále ve stejné pozici, a poslouchal u jeho úst, zda dýchá. Když ucítil na uchu Dracův výdech, zavřel úlevou oči a oddechl si. Molly ho s obavami pozorovala.

"Žije. Nevím, jak je možné, že usnul. Ale musí to být díky tomu lektvaru... Nebo je taky možné, že se prodlevy mezi záchvaty prodlužují," přemýšlel Harry nahlas. Celou dobu mluvili velice potichu, aby nerušili Dracův vzácný odpočinek.

"Harry, můžeš klidně jít, děkuji ti za pomoc," řekla Molly a dala mu pusu na tvář. Harry se podíval na hodinky, bylo teprve deset dopoledne.

"Dlouho jste si nepospala, dneska v noci tu budu já," rozhodl nekompromisně, když viděl její tmavé kruhy pod očima.

"Ale Harry, to přece není nutné, obětoval ses dost," protestovala Molly. Harry svraštil čelo a uvědomil si, že tu byl vlastně rád.

"Molly, ale to není žádná oběť, s Malfoyovou bolestí zmizí další stopa, kterou po sobě Voldemort zanechal, pokud tomu můžu pomoct, jsem jedině rád," vymýšlel si. Ve skutečnosti moc dobře věděl, že ho tolik nezajímá Voldemort jako spíš Draco sám. Aby Molly nemohla protestovat, dodal ještě:

"Dal jsem mu své pyžamo, hodně po lektvaru zvracel, ránu má zavázanou, budu tady v osm." A vyšel ze dveří.

Harry se zamyšleně odšoural do své ložnice, kde si vysvlékl pyžamo a župan. Ve sprše přemýšlel o dnešním ránu. Věděl, že jednou musí dojít ke konfrontaci mezi ním a Malfoyem, bydleli přece ve stejném domě, ale nebyl připraven na to, že to bude tak brzo a za těchto okolností. Stále byl v šoku a jeho mysl byla plná dojmů. Nechápal, proč mu na Dracovi tolik záleží. Ráno se Molly nabídl, aby jí odlehčil, nerad ji viděl, jak pracuje nadoraz. Mohl na dnešní ráno zapomenout, nechat Molly, ať o pomoc požádá Hermionu nebo Artura, ale nechtěl. Potřeboval prostě být součástí toho všeho. Zčásti opravdu toužil vypudit pozůstatky Voldemortových činů z jejich životů jednou provždy, ale zároveň mu bezmocnost a bolest ukázala dosud skryté stránky Dracovy osobnosti. Harry vždy doufal, že je v Malfoyovi něco víc než zlo. Tehdy když byl svědkem jeho kolapsu a viděl ho poprvé brečet, začal tušit, že vše není tak černobílé, jak si naivně představoval. V Bitvě se ukázalo, že nedokáží nechat jeden druhého zemřít. Riskovali dokonce oba život, aby zachránili toho druhého. Všichni je doposud považují za nepřátele, ale Harry věděl, že už jimi nebyli dlouho před Voldemortovou smrtí.

Oblékl si džíny a černé tričko a duchem nepřítomný došel do kuchyně. U plotny se smáli Ron a Hermiona, kteří se zřejmě ujali přípravy oběda. Ron si ho všiml a hodil po něm kousek okurky.

"Pojď nám pomoct, ospalče!" zažertoval. Hermiona ho sjela káravým pohledem.

"Dobré ráno, Harry, jak ses dneska vyspal?" ptala se se zájmem a mávla hůlkou nad hrncem, ze kterého se začala linout nádherná vůně smažené cibule. Harry se posadil a nalil si šálek kávy.

"Abych pravdu řekl, ne moc dobře, a vy dva?" zívl a zakousl se do jablečného koláče.

"Stálo to za prd, slyšel jsi ten křik? Nechápu, proč ho tady musíme trpět! Slizoun jeden. Mamka je ztrhaná a k čemu to všechno je?" vyprskl naštvaně Ron. Harry zaťal ruce v pěst, jak může být jeho nejlepší kamarád tak neskutečně zaujatý. Hermiona byla stejného názoru.

"Ronalde! Nemyslíš, že už bylo dost těch hloupých her? Teď je na čase, abychom se všichni semkli a začali konečně žít bez strachu a nenávisti!" vyjela po něm a zapomněla na jídlo, které se začalo připalovat.

"Nedokážu pochopit, jak můžeš tak snadno hodit za hlavu všechno, co ti udělal, co nám všem udělal!" zuřil Ron. Harryho začínala bolet hlava.

"No, to je toho, tak jsme po sobě křičeli nadávky, já mu za to taky dala pěstí. Nepostavil se snad na konci na naši stranu?"

"To si neuvědomuješ, že moje sestra kvůli němu málem umřela?" hulákal Ron.

"Ten deník jí dal Lucius Malfoy, ne Draco. Lucius je mrtvý," připomněla mu klidně.

"To je jedno, je to jedna a táž pakáž," ohrnul nos Ron. Harry otevřel překvapeně pusu, nečekal, že Ron bude až takhle zlý.

"Rone, slyšíš, co říkáš?" vyhrkl Harry, který rozčilením vstal. Ron zaklel a chtěl odejít. Harry ho chytil za rukáv.

"Nikam nejdeš, připravíme spolu oběd a ty se uklidníš, Malfoy tě nijak neobtěžuje a o svoji mámu se neboj, já se s ní v péči o něj střídám," uzemnil ho Harry, vzal do ruky nůž a začal krájet zeleninu na salát. Mia běžela k hrnci zachraňovat co se dalo. Ron upustil ohromením škrabku a zapomněl na svůj vztek.

"Cože? Ty? Proč?" zasypával Harryho dotazy. Mia vzhlédla a usmála se.

"Vidíš, když dokáže Harry zakopat válečnou sekyru a chovat se normálně, tak můžeš i ty."

"Zakopat co?" divil se Ron. Mia zakroutila hlavou a zamumlala něco o mudlovském výrazu.

"To je jedno, pojďme dodělat to jídlo, ať jsme hotoví, až přijdou ostatní na oběd," vyzval je Harry a tak se dali do práce.

K obědu přišel z práce Artur, profesorka McGonnagallová, která dnes odjížděla do Bradavic, Ginny s Georgem a jako poslední přispěchala udýchaná Molly. Harry pomáhal Hermioně podávat jídlo, Ron se totiž ihned dal do toho a zapomněl na celý svět. Všichni chválili omáčku, maso s brambory i Harryho salát. Molly potichu diskutovala s Minervou o Dracově zdravotním stavu, Harry napínal uši, ale neslyšel nic, protože George bavil celý stůl vtípky a Ron s Ginny se hlasitě řehtali. Artur celému stolu vyprávěl, co bylo nového v práci a líčil podrobně, co má v plánu odpoledne. Minerva se všemi sdílela své plány na obnovení Bradavic a vyjádřila přání, aby se Mia, Ron a Harry vrátili do školy. Všichni zdá se považovali za samozřejmost, že se tak stane, ale Harry si nebyl příliš jistý, zda se chce do školy vrátit. Artur se s nimi rozloučil jako první a vrátil se na ministerstvo. Minerva se také chystala odejít, děkovala Molly za jídlo a přistoupila ke krbu. Hermiona s Molly vařili kávu a krájeli koláč, všichni ostatní se přesunuli do obývacího pokoje. Nynější ředitelka si Harryho zavolala k sobě.

"Pottere!" Harry si nemohl pomoci a připadal si jako malý kluk.

"Ano, paní profesorko?"

"Pottere, ráda bych vás požádala, abyste panu Malfoyovi předal tento dopis, až bude schopný si ho přečíst. Je v něm pozvání do sedmého ročníku," dořekla a vrazila mu dopis do rukou. Harry se na ni zamračeně podíval, divil se, že dopis nedala Molly. Ředitelka se ale jen zatvářila spiklenecky, otočila se na podpatku a vstoupila do krbu. Harry tam tupě stál a pozoroval, jak mizí v plamenech. Zastrčil dopis do kapsy a šel pomoci Hermioně s kávou.

Když seděli v obývacím pokoji a spokojeně odpočívali po dobrém obědě, zazněl z Dracovy ložnice výkřik. Molly s Harrym zároveň vyskočili z křesla. Harry byl ale rychlejší a utíkal nahoru. Zaslechl ještě Rona, jak se udiveně ptá, co se to s ním děje. Když doběhl k Dracovi do pokoje, našel ho ležet na zemi. Draco křičel jako smyslů zbavený. Harry k němu poklekl a podložil mu hlavu, snažil se ho uklidnit konejšivými slovy.

"To bude v pořádku, zase to přejde, neboj," snažil se mluvit klidně. Draco si uvědomil jeho přítomnost.

"Zabij mě," prosil úpěnlivě. Harrymu naskočila husí kůže. Bože, co má dělat, co když mu umře v náručí? Rozhlédl se beznadějně kolem sebe a hledal někoho, kdo mu řekne, co má dělat. Ale nikdo tady nebyl, byl na to sám.

"Ne, to neříkej, přejde to! Vydrž!" prosil Draca a snažil se sám těm slovům věřit. Harrymu tekly po tvářích slzy. Ještě dlouhé hodiny tu seděl a trpěl s ním. Skřípal zuby, utíral pot, zadržoval Dracovi ruce, když si chtěl ublížit a nabídl mu náruč, když bylo potřeba. Draco se chytil jeho trička, když brečel a Harry cítil, jak mu tričko vlhne slzami. Byl to neuvěřitelně zvláštní pocit. Molly tu byla snad stokrát a běhala sem tam s čistými ručníky, vodou, obvazy a lektvary, ale nic nepomáhalo. Bolest se zdála být horší a horší. Harry si s ní několikrát vyměnil ustaraný pohled a oba mysleli na nejhorší. Když nastala venku tma a Harry měl pocit, že únavou omdlí, prohnulo se Dracovo tělo tak, že mu praskly žebra. Harrymu tekly po tvářích slzy proudem, připravoval se na to, že mu Draco umře v rukou. Vtom křeč pominula a Draco se zhroutil. Molly k nim poklekla na zem a oba dva čekali, co se bude dít. Harry se snažil nahmatat tep, když se mu to konečně podařilo, Draco se pohnul.

"Je to pryč...," vydechl a omdlel. Harry s Dracem v náručí seděl ještě dlouho na zemi a vzpamatovával se.


	3. III

Harry ještě dlouho seděl na zemi s Dracem v náručí a nepřítomně zíral do zdi. Molly běhala kolem a vyměňovala povlečení na posteli za čisté. Harry byl vyčerpaný, plný dojmů, v hlavě měl zmatek. Musel se neustále vracet k okamžikům, kdy se ho blonďatý chlapec držel za tričko a plakal. Nikdy by nepomyslel, že něco takového zažije zrovna s Malfoyem. Bylo to intimní. Harry na sebe byl pyšný a připadal si důležitý. Jakmile byla Molly hotová, vyzvala ho, aby Draca položil na postel. Harry ho z posledních sil uložil do peřin a zakryl, vypadal tak zranitelně, skoro až křehce.

"Harry, drahoušku, co já bych si bez tebe počala. Pojď, Hermiona nám schovala večeři a uvařila kávu, potřebuješ si odpočinout," chytila ho za rameno a Harry po krátkém zaváhání odtrhl pohled od postele a šel s ní dolů.

Hermiona seděla u stolu a nedočkavě na ně čekala. Když spatřila Harryho výraz, na nic se neptala. Nandala mu jídlo a nalila kávu. Upírala pohled na jeho tričko. Harry věděl, že dlouho mlčet nevydrží.

"Klidně se ptej, Mio," svolil unaveně, zatvářila se uraženě, ale zvědavost u ní zvítězila.

"Harry, proč jsi celý mokrý?" Harry se musel pousmát, tuhle otázku nečekal.

"Ehm, krev, pot a slzy," zažertoval a zachtělo se mu dělat tajemného. Navíc cítil, že by následoval dlouhý výslech plný samolibého šklebení, pokud by přiznal, že Malfoy mu brečel v náručí. Ne že by si nebyl jistý, že se to Mia dozví od Molly. Ale mohl tu chvíli oddálit, cítil se koneckonců příšerně unavený.

"Takže záchvaty přešly? Kletba už pominula?" obrátila se Mia na Molly, když viděla, že z Harryho nic nedostane. Chvíli si povídaly, Harry seděl mlčky u večeře, které se ani nedotkl a jenom srkal horkou kávu. Opět se snažil utřídit myšlenky a pocity týkající se mladého Malfoye, nesnášel chaos, nesnášel, když si nebyl jistý, co vůbec cítí. Hermiona se na něho culila a jemu bylo jasné, že ona má perfektní pořádek v tom, co Harry cítí. Tohle taky nesnášel, všechno jí vždycky došlo dřív. Připadal si jako v pasti. Slyšel, jak ho Molly vychvaluje do nebes za to, že jí tolik pomohl.

"Harry, máš můj obdiv, muselo to pro tebe být hodně těžké," pokusila se ho Mia vtáhnout do hovoru.

"Hm, bylo to vyčerpávající. Půjdu si asi lehnout, v noci ho budu kontrolovat, Molly, klidně běžte spát," chrlil Harry a dal se na útěk. Nemohlo mu uniknout, jak se ty dvě po sobě podívaly.

První, co udělal, když za sebou zavřel dveře svojí ložnice, bylo, že si nastavil klasický mudlovský budík na půlnoc. Nikdy se nenaučil pořádně budicí kouzlo a byl si jistý, že sám se nevzbudí, aby šel Draca zkontrolovat. Sedl si na postel a horečně přemýšlel. Co sakra všichni vidí tak divného na tom, že pomáhá Molly? Pomáhal jí přece s mnoha raněnými, co je teď tak jiného? Je to Malfoy, to je jiné. Harry si musel přestat nalhávat, že pomáhá Molly, chtěl pomáhat Malfoyovi. Nesnesl, aby si připadal nechtěný a sám. Harry tenhle pocit zná zatraceně dobře a uvědomil si, že s blonďákem soucítí. Proč mu tedy všichni naznačovali, jak moc se musí obětovat, když o něj pečuje. Jakoby se snad Harrymu mělo dělat špatně nebo jakoby kvůli školním šarvátkám měl nechat Draca umřít. Harry byl naštvaný a nechápal, proč si o něm jeho přátelé myslí, že je takhle povrchní. Draco není jejich nepřítel, možná by mohl být i přítel. Harrymu se při té myšlence rozbušilo sdrce a rozhodl se, že pro dnešek bylo přemýšlení o Malfoyovi dost.

Když zazvonil červený budík na nočním stolku, vyskočil Harry vyděšeně do sedu a snažil se vzpomenout si, proč ho vůbec nastavil. Usnul oblečený a ani si nevybavil, jak se dostal do horizontální polohy. V koupelně si opláchl obličej studenou vodou a trochu se napil. Sešel do kuchyně, nalil do džbánu džus a nesl ho nahoru k Dracovi do ložnice. Neklepal, nechtěl ho vzbudit. Vplížil se dovnitř a rozsvítil lampu na nočním stolku, kam neslyšně položil džbán. Vyhýbal se pohledu na blonďatého ospalce. Když na něj stočil pohled, postřehl červené skvrnky v Dracově tváři. Obličej měl plný malých modřinek. Jeho lícní kosti nezdravě vystupovaly a měl popraskané rty. Harry nad ním stál a přemýšlel, jestli ho má vzbudit a donutit ho se napít. Draco pootevřel oči a mhouřil je proti světlu.

"Pottere?" vyšlo z jeho úst, jeho hlas zněl jakoby propil několik nocí v kuse. Harry sebou polekaně trhl. Postřehl nevyřčenou otázku v Dracově hlase.

"Nesu ti džus, mimochodem dobré ráno," Harry se najednou cítil šťastně a nevěděl proč. Neměl ale zrovna chuť přemýšlet, jestli se zbláznil.

"Pottere, je noc," opravil ho unaveně, ale v jeho hlase zazněl náznak pobavení a úlevy. Musel to být báječný pocit zbavit se té příšerné bolesti.

"Máš pravdu," zasmál se Harry, tohle byl ten starý Malfoy. Nalil džus do sklenice a podal ho Dracovi. Ten chvíli váhal.

"Není otrávený, proč bych tady s tebou potil krev, abys přežil a pak tě otrávil pomerančovým džusem?" neodpustil si Harry. Malfoy se ušklíbl. Nemohl se sklenicí trefit k puse, ruka se mu třásla. Harry rozsvítil druhou lampu a přidržel mu sklenici u pusy. Draco se zatvářil zahanbeně. Harry si všiml jeho zkrvavených očí. Sedl si opět na židli.

"Hodláš tu sedět celou noc?" ptal se otráveně blonďák.

"Máš úplně krvavé bělmo," ignoroval Harry jeho dotaz. Starostlivě se na Draca díval, i když on upíral pohled před sebe.

"Neříkej," utrousil nepřítomně. Harry si uvědomil, že se asi Draco v zrcadle neviděl. Taky je možné, že chtěl do koupelny a nemohl tam dojít.

"Potřebuješ do koupelny?" zeptal se bez okolků. Draco na něj upřel vyděšený pohled.

"S tebou?" zeptal se a díval se na Harryho jakoby zmagořil. Harry obrátil oči v sloup.

"Pojď," sundal z Draca deku a stál u postele, dokud nevstal. Chytil ho pod paží a doprovodil ke dveřím na záchod. Draco celou dobu brblal o tom, jak Harry zneužívá jeho slabosti a toho, že se nemůže bránit. Když byl hotový, došel k umyvadlu a umyl si obličej, vzhlédl a prohlížel si šokovaně svůj odraz v zrcadle.

"To je síla," vydechl. Harry stál celou dobu vedle něho.

"To zmizí," utěšoval ho Harry. Draco se na něj ušklíbl v zrcadle.

"Ty vypadáš hůř než já," prohlásil spokojeně a nechal se odvést zpátky do postele. Namahavě přitom oddechoval. Harry mu při pohledu do zrcadla musel dát za pravdu, byl celý zelený, měl kruhy pod očima a úplně rozcuchané vlasy.

Harry se opět posadil na židli vedle postele, i když na něj Draco upíral pohled, který jasně říkal Už jdeš?

"Vypadám adekvátně tomu, co jsme tady poslední dva dny zažili," zvážněl Harry. Draco nebyl změnou tématu nadšený.

"Byl jsem hodně mimo, tak doufám, že jsem se nechoval nějak _nepředloženě_ ," vyplivl to slovo jako nadávku. Harry se musel usmát.

"Choval ses naprosto přiměřeně smrtelným bolestem," napodobil Harry Dracovo vyjadřování a zvedal se, že si půjde zase lehnout.

"Přijdu ve čtyři," prohodil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli neblouzní, ale skoro by přísahal, že slyšel tiché díky.


	4. IV

Tušil, že už neusne, ale přesto byl naštvaný a zoufalý. V hlavě se mu nekontrolovatelně mísily myšlenky a on se je marně snažil zahnat a přivolat spánek. Pokud k sobě měl být upřímný, bylo mu jasné, že má neskutečnou radost a je po dlouhé době šťastný. To samo o sobě byla pozitivní zpráva, jen kdyby to nezpůsobil Malfoy. Sakra. Aby toho nebylo málo, těšil se až ho zase uvidí. Ještě jednou sakra. Dlouho se snažil hledat vysvětlení pro to, co cítil, ale pak to vzdal. Před čtvrtou se zvedl a po špičkách se plížil do Dracovy ložnice. Když otevřel, zjistil, že je rozsvíceno a postel prázdná. Harry se polekal.

"Malfoyi?" zavolal potichu a vydal se ke koupelně.

"Tady jsem," ozvalo se dutým hlasem z rohu. Draco seděl v křesle u okna v tmavém koutě. Harry namířil hůlkou na druhou lampu a rozsvítil ji. Spatřil Draca jak sedí zhrouceně v křesle a třese se.

"Děje se něco?" zeptal se Harry a sedl si na kraj postele.

"Jsi tady brzy," vyhnul se Draco odpovědi. Harry zvedl jedno obočí.

"Ne," odpověděl Draco na jeho otázku naštvaně. Bylo zřejmé, že lže. Harry viděl, že je něco v nepořádku a nehodlal to nechat jen tak. Jeho pohled ale upoutalo pyžamo, které měl pořád Draco na sobě a které mu bylo pořád stejně žalostně malé.

"Měli bychom ti sehnat jiné pyžamo, tohle je moje a moc ti nesedí," zažertoval Harry, Draco mlčel a stále upíral pohled před sebe na zem a objímal se rukama. Ani se nepohoršil nad tím, že má na sobě Potterovo pyžamo. Harry se sehnul ke kufru, kde byly Dracovy věci. Molly ho sem nechala dnes přinést z Malfoy Manor. Bylo to divné sahat na Malfoyovy věci, Harry se po něm několikrát ohlédl, ale Draco neprostestoval. Našel zelené proužkované kalhoty a košili, usoudil, že to musí být pyžamo a zavřel kufr. Vítězoslavně došel ke křeslu a podával věci blonďákovi, ten ovšem nijak nezareagoval.

Harrymu se propadlo srdce až do žaludku, když zjistil, že Draco brečí. Stál s nataženou rukou nad křeslem a nebyl s to se pohnout. Dracovi muselo být vážně zle, když si dovolil před Harrym brečet, jeho tělo se otřásalo tichými vzlyky a v Harryho pyžamě vypadal přímo žalostně. Harry to nechtěl zhoršit. Tentokrát ne. Odložil pyžamo na postel a klekl si ke křeslu, snažil se navázat oční kontakt, ale Draco se mu pohledem zarputile vyhýbal.

"Draco?" oslovil ho trochu káravě. Křestní jméno zabralo a jmenovaný udiveně zvedl hlavu a pozoroval ho uslzenýma očima.

"Co se děje?" zkusil se znova zeptat Harry. Draco chtěl znova uhnout pohledem a ignorovat ho, ale Harry ho chytil za bradu a přinutil ho dívat se mu do očí.

"Běž pryč, Pottere," zavzlykal zahanbeně, ale Harryho ruku neodstrčil. Harry viděl zřetelně každou skvrnku na jeho obličeji a každou rýhu na jeho rtech. Měl potíže s dýcháním.

"Opravdu mám jít pryč?" Doufal, že to Draco nemyslí vážně a že si snad vzpomene na to, že mu Harry už mnohokrát nabídl svoji náruč, když se zmítal v bolestech.

"Ne," zavzlykal Draco. Harrymu to stačilo a objal ho. Blonďatý chlapec už nic nepředstíral a zhroutil se mu do náručí.

Když Dracův pláč ustával, Harry si uvědomil, že ho tlačí kolena. Pořád klečel před křeslem a Draco byl předehnutý a hlavu měl na jeho rameni. Jemně se odtáhl a upřel na uplakaného chlapce tázavý pohled.

"Řekneš mi, co se stalo?" zeptal se opatrně a trpělivě čekal. Draco dlouho mlčel a hledal slova.

"Jsem sám...," zněla stručná odpověď. Harrymu bleskla hlavou všechna ta léta, kdy si připadal tak moc sám. Když žil u Dursleyů, dal by všechno za to, kdyby mu někdo řekl, že sám není.

"Nejsi, jsem tady - teda, když budeš chtít," koktal neohrabaně a začervenal se. Pořád se ale neochvějně díval Dracovi do očí. Ten ho nevěřícně zkoumal a kulil na něj oči.

"Nemusíš to říkat, já jsem-," vzpamatoval se a jeho pohled zesmutněl.

"Ne, tak to není, " kroutil Harry hlavou, "myslel jsem to vážně." Mlčky čekal na odpověď, na rozhodnutí zda může být Dracův přítel. Draco přikývl a tvářil se jako ve snách. Harry byl šťastný. Zvedl se na nohy a vzal do ruky pyžamo.

"Chceš zase pomoct?" zeptal se a tázavě Dracovi pyžamo podával.

"Zase?" zeptal se blonďák s náznakem paniky v hlase. Harry si zkousl ret, Draco byl tedy mimo, když ho Harry převlékal.

"No, byl jsi mokrý a třásl ses. Ale byl jsi zakrytý, nic jsem neviděl!" dodal honem, když viděl zděšení v šedých očích.

"Díky, Pottere," řekl Draco a Harry na něj udiveně zíral s otevřenou pusou. Tohle nečekal. Blonďák se zvedl a vydal se do koupelny, po cestě zakopl a Harry ho taktak zachytil. Když vyšel z koupelny ve svém vlastním pyžamu, podal Harrymu s tichým díky jeho pyžamo a lehl si zmoženě na postel.

"Máš hlad?" zeptal se Harry na první věc, co ho napadla. Draco se chvíli zamyslel a pak zamumlal do polštáře "jo".

"Za chvilku jsem tady," vyhrkl Harry a běžel do kuchyně. Tam si vyčerpaně sedl na židli a položil hlavu na ruce. Uvědomil si, že stále drží pyžamo, které měl Draco na sobě. Vzal košili a přitiskl si ji k obličeji. Byla cítit směsí potu, čistého prádla a levandule. Harry byl úplně omámený. Když si uvědomil, co dělá, odhodil ji na stůl jako by se spálil. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo. Co se to děje?

"Klid," promlouval sám k sobě a snažil se se sebrat. Opekl čtyři toasty a namazal je džemem. Připravil konvici zeleného čaje a do druhé ruky popadl talíř. Pohled mu padl na to prokleté pyžamo na stole. Nechtěl, aby ho někdo našel a tak vše položil a odlevitoval ho k sobě do pokoje. Teprve potom se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a vydal se zpět do Dracovy ložnice.

Když otevřel, Draco pořád ležel na břiše s obličejem zabořeným v peřinách. Harry nalil čaj do dvou hrnků a Draco se namáhavě posadil. Harry mu podal hrnek a nabídl toast, Draco si jeden vza do ruky a hladově se do něj zakousl. Harry se musel pousmát. V tichosti pozoroval, jak Draco snědl všechny čtyři toasty a začaly se mu zavírat oči. Zvedl se, že ho nechá spát. Draco se po něm zmateně podíval přivřenýma očima.

"Dobrou," řekl Harry. Bylo pět ráno. U dveří se otočil a zjistil, že Draco spí. Vydal se do svého pokoje vstříc svým bláznivým myšlenkám.


End file.
